The Golden Sister
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Misako has been hiding something from Lloyd all his life...he has a twin sister who shares his abilities as well as his looks. When they meet again she seems utterly normal, even manages to win the affections of a certain ninja in her times with our favorite guys, but she has a darker side, the side involving her inherited Devourer venom...and as we all know she won't fare well...
1. Prologue

Alice

A Velcro strap was firmly pressing into my forehead and I couldn't move, only feel the cold hard slab beneath me and the bonds on my wrists and ankles.

I glanced around with my open eye but I could see only blackness and a small ray of bobbing light in the distance.

I could hear plenty of noise, the metallic rattling and the sound of rolling wheels...and a man arguing with himself angrily...

"Damn that Cyrus, damn him!" I was his best asset. He had no right to fire me!"

I had no idea who the voice belonged to, but he didn't sound very kindly and when he came to a stop above me moments later I realized he didn't look very kindly either.

He smiled down at me. "Glad to see you are awake sweetheart..." He said, the slightest hint of disgust in his voice. "You were in quite the accident...your brain is intact but your skull is broken and the left side of your body has been crushed..."

I easily recalled the accident I was in, the falling construction equipment from the top of a skyscraper, but how was I alive? And how was I not feeling any pain?

"I've given you some painkillers so that you won't feel the pain, and I am going to fix you up, when you wake up you will be fully functional again...you'll be just fine...just fine..."

I couldn't help but listen to him, I couldn't move or tell him he was full of shit, but he tilted my head to the left and I saw the horror of numerous glowing blue pipes sticking out of my heart and the bloody mess where my arm used to be.

I opened my mouth but a sound didn't come. I gagged and tried to turn away but couldn't...he did it for me...

"You just have to trust me Alice, I will help you...and soon you will be able to help me...but for now let's just make you better."

He lifted something long and sharp from his tray, which I now knew contained a plethora of tools...it was a saw, and he moved to my left side.

"You don't have to be frightened...you won't feel a thing..."

He placed the cold blade against my shoulder and started to saw, and it was bullshit when he said I wouldn't feel a thing. The pain was so unbelievably excruciating and I couldn't do a thing about it. When I heard the grinding of the saw on my bones I finally fell into blissful darkness.

X.X.X

_Author's Note: Okay this is my first collaboration story ever with Captain-Vincent...I hope you guys like it!_


	2. Chapter 1

Zane

"Alrighty dear, let me just shine this little light in your eyes and see how you're progressing here..."

We were at the *Borg institution, Elena had gotten her optics inserted just a mere month ago and this was her checkup appointment.

Cyrus was carefully examining her optics to make sure that they were functioning properly and so far everything seemed to be in check.

"Well everything appears to be in perfect working order miss Julien but tell me...how are they working for you?"

Elena had a wide smile on her face, and her eyes shone as she looked at him. "They're perfect...I still can't thank you enough..."

Cyrus smiled back, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you think so."

Then he looked up to me. "We can do one final checkup in a week or so and the. You'll be set. I'll call you when the schedule is made and please call me if you need anything."

"Not a problem at all Mr. Cyrus." I replied.

Cyrus snapped his fingers. "P.I.X.A.L.!" He called, to be answered to quickly by his beautiful mechanical assistant.

"Yes sir." She replied in her slightly monotone voice, sneaking a green-eyed glance over to me.

"You are free to go my child. But behave yourself." He told her.

She bowed respectfully, as she was designed after a traditional Asian woman. "Thank you sir."

She took to my side and took hold of one of my hands. With a fluttered heart I held my other one out to Elena, who slid off of her table and took it happily.

"Bye Cyrus!" She gushed as we left, waving all the way until he was out of view.

I smiled at her. "You are awfully elated." I stated. "You must enjoy having your sight."

Elena laughed. "That's almost as obvious as saying a musician values his hearing..." Her face turned red. "And now I can see how beautiful everyone is."

I chuckled. "I understand you value the beauty of humanity, but is there anything you would like to see, Elena?" I asked. "Something that isn't people? Now that you have the ability...I want you to be able to see everything you were missing out on before."

Elena thought for a moment, smiling a bit, and then speaking. "Well...there is one place..." She looked at Zane. "We went all the time when we were children..."

"Are you sure you'll be able to tell us where it is?" P.I.X.A.L. asked curiously, looking at us. "That was so long ago..."

Elena smiled at the two of us, "I can show you. I dream about it all the time and I think I remember how to get there..."

She led us out of New NinjaGo and into the frozen forest, where the two of us used to reside with Dr. Julien, the more we traveled, the deeper we went, I couldn't help but smile, because I knew what she had wished to see.

A clearing could be visible up ahead, just barely through the frosted tree branches, when we walked in between the wide trunks, we were suddenly relocated into a frozen oasis. There was a shimmering lake that had been iced over, and the trees had icicles hanging from their branches like stalactites of diamond. The ice on the lake was thick and clear, with a bit of snow lightly dusting the top of it.

Elena smiled, "I've always wanted to be able to look at this place again..." She said, gently releasing my hand, and walking towards the edge of the pond, with a bright smile on her face. "You always used to beat me in ice skating competitions." She laughed and stepped out into the ice, masterfully twirling around and facing the two android beings with a giggle.

P.I.X.A.L. approached her, nearly slipping on the ice, and I followed suit.

Smiling, I looked at my dear sister. "You just can't understand how elated I am that you have your sight again."

She took both of my hands and swung me out into the middle of the pond. "Then ice skate with me!"

And for the next hour or so, P.I.X.A.L. and I stayed with Elena at the frozen pond, skating without skates through the falling snow that our power had created.

Elena and I used to come here when we were children, and always had fun, even after she had went blind and she couldn't observe the beautiful scenery, we would visit on those special days I could leave the hospital and I would describe it to her.

Our time was ruined, however, by the sound of a police officer's voice ringing through the forest; I was sad to realize that it was transmitting directly to me. "Zane! We need some assistance." Came a voice in my head, which unsurprisingly doubled as a portable talking radio.

I walked a few steps away, covering one ear with a hand. "What do you need assistance with?" I whispered.

"A girl, we don't know whom, is having a party in the forest near the location of your old dojo. She is causing problems for the nearby residences and can't be contained, we need you to come and assist us."

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at P.I.X.A.L. and Elena, whom were looking back at me with questioning eyes.

I turned back away from them momentarily. "I'll attend." I told the cop. "Just allow me to say goodbye to my kin first." I walked over to Elena and P.I.X.A.L. and hugged them both.

"My assistance is required at a residential disturbance."

Elena's face fell. "So you're leaving?"

I nodded morosely. "Yes. I do apologize my dear sister, we shall attend this place again though, I promise."

She smiled. "Okay." And she kissed me on the cheek. "Be safe." She requested.

"I will be."

And then I left off in the direction of the old mountain ruins.


	3. Chapter 2

Alice

I don't think I've ever wanted to fight so hard in my life!

Who did this albino prick think he was, manhandling me?! I was just having a little clean fun. Just music and there weren't any drugs or alcohol circulating.

I was PISSED.

"Who the hell are you?!" I called to the ass in white satin. "Take your hands off of me!"

He looked at me. "I cannot miss, I apologize but I was told that you were giving the police trouble..."

I scoffed. "I wasn't doing a damn thing wrong!"

"Well right now I believe that you are in contempt of the law, and also are resisting arrest..."

I jerked my hands from his icy grip and turned to face the cocky fucker.

Damn he was hot but as of now he was my enemy...

"Listen here, ice cube, I don't know why I'm being arrested in the first place. So how about you give me a feasible explanation and I'll comply with whatever you say."

He offered me a kind smile, too kind. "Of course. It is simple residential disturbance, some people who live near here are complaining that your music is too loud..."

I threw my arms up in the air. "See? That wasn't so difficult! The cops weren't telling me anything..." I glared at him. "Do I need cuffs?"

He shook his head. "They are only required if you are uncompliant." He stated.

"Good." I declared, then allowing him to lead me to the waiting car, inside which I sat and proceeded to make a mist on the window with my breath.

He watched intrigued, and when the window was fogged enough I drew a mocking little image of him frozen inside an ice cube. "Screw you titanium ninja." I muttered to myself, giving him a thumbs up.

He laughed, then offered a fog of his own, blowing on the car for a moment, allowing the windows to get nice and frosty and the air to get cold.

I huffed white plumes of air, laughing. "Well played snowflake! Well played!"

"Why thank you!" He replied.

Sarcastic prick...

X.X.X

"What is your name?"

"Alice Montgomery..."

"Last name as well ma'am..."

"I don't have one, I'm an orphan."

The man interrogating me looked down at his records with a flushed face. "Oh um...I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "Well Alice it says here in your file that you have no previous criminal record..."

I nodded. "That's right."

He set the file down and interlaced his fingers before me. "So why start now?"

I glared at him angrily. "Because...the police showed up...and said: "Ma'am you're under arrest..." And they tried to taze me and I never got an explanation of what I did wrong until they had to call the ice cube to restrain me..."

The man gave me an odd look. "Ice cube...you mean Zane?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, whoever the hell he is. Look...I apologize for the disturbance but if I had just been calmly told that I was causing problems I would have turned the music down..."

The man sighed. "I understand. I have someone reviewing the footage from the cameras in the police cars and if your story checks out you can leave."

I smiled. "Guess I won't be seeing you in the morning then."


	4. Chapter 3

Jay

"You all are a bunch of complete MORONS!"

Someone was getting yelled at down the hall and naturally I was super curious; trouble had a way of attracting my interest, so using my ninja stealth I crept up to where the source of the voice was and was very pleased that there was a little window on the door.

The group of police officers that were sent to tell Alice to tone it down were being chewed out by a more official looking man, the man who had interrogated the woman to get her name and other important info. I had every reason to believe he was chief of police.

"You all do not know how to properly do your jobs!" He shouted, and it seemed that every chair in the room shook as he did so.

"Sir, please hear us out, we-" One began to say, shaking in his boots, and he was correct in doing so, because head honcho was pissed.

"I could replace all of you with SEVEN YEAR OLDS, and they would do a better job than you because they know how to listen to orders! Why couldn't you have just told her what she was doing wrong?!"

The other man sitting at the table raised his hand like a school boy. "Sir...we tried but she-"

"That tape of you two making the arrest says that that's bullshit!" Chief yelled.

"We're sorry, Chief..." The smaller officer in the back mumbled, not really seeming upset, just disappointed that he was there.

"You better be more than sorry!" Chief insisted, looking at the man with darker hair, the third man at the table.

"And you led this! You put shame upon our station!"

I grinned, feeling a little devious. I knew they were gonna let the woman go free because all evidence stated she was not properly informed about her conviction, so I made my way through the maze of hallways to her room and opened the door.

"Alice Montgomery?" I called.

The blonde haired woman sitting at the interrogation desk lifted her head from her crossed arms, looking at me with a dagger shooting glare.

"What?" She asked harshly.

I smiled. "Courtesy of this ninja, you are free to go."

She grimaced. "You friends with the smart ass in white?"

I chuckled, shrugging a little. "Yeah, but he isn't here to offer his overly formal words of wisdom. I'll be your escort out."

Her eyes narrowed just a little bit more before she stood with a resounding: "Fine."

I led her out of the room and we began to walk back the way I had come.

"So..." I started, trying to make small talk. "How well do you know us...I mean...as ninja of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I know snowy as the titanium ninja, and he is cold as ice."

I laughed, this girl's attitude was refreshing. "He isn't really a "cold" guy, he's just...real steely. And super formal as I said before. Once you get to know him he won't seem so bad..."

"Whatever...and I know you are the lightning thief..."

"Well..." I said. "Actually the lightning thief is a book written by Rick Riordan...but funny association."

She scoffed. "You're a real dork you know that?"

"Hahahaha, guilty!"

She let out a slow, exasperated sigh. "There is one that wears red, I've seen him playing with fire on the news, the one in black is the Royal descendent and then everyone knows Lloyd as the Green Ninja..."

"Cool." I said. "You know about enough...so...you want to see those cops take a beating?"

Suddenly Alice grinned. "I'm listening..."

I giggled...or came as close to giggling as a man could get. "The cops that arrested you are getting yelled at because they fucked up. Boy they were in for quite the shock when the chief called them to his office..."

Alice's smile disappeared once again. "Did...you just try to make a pun? If so that was seriously shit..."

"Aww, come on." I responded, "Laugh! You look like you need a good laugh."

She rolled her eyes at me in a response, and muttered something I couldn't quite make out.

I pouted. "Well whatever, at least the verbal pounding will cheer you up."

We approached the one door that peeked into the room where the group that had cancelled Alice's party were still being roared at by the team leader.

"I just wonder why I hired any of you. None of you have the common sense to have this job..."

The darker haired one shrunk up a bit, then looked down, trying to justify his stupid mistake. "Sir, I-"

"I've heard enough of your excuses Jackson!" The chief yelled. "You have a suspension for three weeks."

Jackson winced. slightly, then nodded slowly as his squad members snickered, though trying to hide it.

Chief narrowed his eyes at the others. "Oh...you three shouldn't be laughing...because I'm firing you..."

Their jaws dropped instantly.

I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye, as she was getting justice for what had happened to her.

"There it iiiiis!" I exclaimed, talking a little like I was talking to a baby. "There's that smile!"

She laughed. "I'm glad the ninja escorting me out isn't a total buzzkill..." She said, looking back from me to the window. "And at least that chief has some sense..."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But we should probably get you out of here before he comes out and catches us." I stated, stepping away from the door.

She smirked, turning her back to it as well. "Cool. Race ya, lightning bolt!" She positioned herself like a marathon runner about to start a sprint, and I took the position too, but we were both knocked into our faces when the chief opened the door and hit us in our backs.

"Not so fast you two..." He said, looming above us. "Jay you should know better than to be playing hookie in my building..."

I blushed. "Heeheehee...sorry..."

He helped us to our feet and started to escort us both out of the building.

"So Alice, I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience." He stated, gently patting her on the shoulder.

She looked at me, then back at him, and she looked at him the way he looked at his now ex-employees. "You better be." She said, trying to be serious but then she burst into laughter.

"But seriously." Chief stressed, stopping everyone at the station exit. "Those men had no idea what they were doing and I apologize for their behavior."

Alice turned and placed a hand on his chest. "Calm down sir. I may be temperamental but I can understand when someone makes a mistake."

The chief nodded. "I assure you it will not happen again."

Alice smiled. "Thank you." She opened the door, gesturing that I go outside. "Your city, malady?"

I rolled my eyes but have her a smirk and a curtsy. "Why thank you good man." I thanked, and soon we were both bathing in the light of day once again, and we went our separate ways.

Sometimes...it was really freakin' fun being a cop.


	5. Chapter 4

Kai

"Duuuude! What did you do Zane that girl hated you!"

That lady hated Zane...that was all Jay could talk about...

Frankly I was surprised too...

What woman in their right mind would hate Zane?

"She kept like...calling you ice king and all these other names I mean it takes a lot to hate you bro spill it!"

Zane was very confused about the whole situation. "I do not know..." He replied, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I was trying to be as nice to her as possible so she wouldn't struggle...she just kept being harsh."

"Perhaps she has some sort of disorder?" P.I.X.A.L. suggested. "Because she was fine with Jay...as he describes...maybe...bipolar?"

Suddenly, Zane's face turned crimson.

"What?" We all asked, though not everyone sounded the thought.

"I...just remembered...as a joke I...froze the cop car she was placed in..."

Cole spit out whatever the hell he was drinking right into Jay's hair. "Holy shit Zane!" He cried, laughing like a hyena. "I didn't think you were brave enough to joke like that."

Jay growled angrily and turned to Cole. "You...little...SHIT! You're gonna pay for that!"

Jay tackled Cole with a surprising amount of force, sending them both sprawling back into the pavement on which they were just walking.

"Stop stop!" Cole cried, giggling as Jay smacked him around. "Cut it out that tickles!"

And jay just kept wrestling with him against his hypothetical will.

Lloyd nudged me with his elbow. "Should...we stop them?"

I scoffed. "Nah...this is the best movie I've seen since the new TMNT."

Zane chucked. "Even so, this is technically a domestic dispute...maybe I could arrest them...all in good fun of course."

I turned to Zane smirking. "You know...I like what Elena did with your humor switch..."


	6. Chapter 5

Lloyd

I wished I had met this girl that Zane had arrested. She seemed like an interesting character.

I couldn't help but wonder...why did she turn up all of a sudden?

She seems like the type that you would tend to hear of more often...especially since she was the alleged party type...

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the whole situation.

Would we see her again? Or would this be the only time?

The question stayed in my mind...and I couldn't figure out why...

I hadn't even spoken with her, I didn't even know what she looked like!

This is stupid... I thought to myself as I tossed and turned in bed that night. She's just a girl. You'll probably never see or hear about her again. You're starting to act the way Zane did when he was in search of a stranger...

Finally I was able to shut my eyes and fall asleep.

X.X.X

"Lloyd? Are you awake?"

My eyes slowly opened, and I looked over my shoulder to see Cole standing there, looking down at me.

"No, I'm practicing sky diving at the moment. What do you need?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Just wondering. You were tossing and turning quite a bit...I could hear you strike the walls all the way down the hall. Were you having a nightmare?"

"No." I told him. "I was just having trouble falling asleep." I sat up and stretched, observing the light that filled the room. "What's for breakfast?"

Cole shrugged. "You'll have to ask Elena, she's cooking with Zane, as always." Cole looked me over once more quizzically before exiting the room.

I stood up and changed, yawning as I did so.

My mind was still set on the mysterious girl. I groaned, realizing that it was probably the reason I had gotten no sleep last night.

Grumpy and tired, I made my way to the kitchen. Maybe some breakfast would help my mood.


	7. Chapter 6

Elena

"You two need you settle yourselves! Please you are making a mess!"

Zane, I swear, was having a completely meltdown.

Dareth wouldn't stop throwing the waffle batter on me.

I couldn't stop squealing with a combination of delight and horror.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, shielding myself with my hands. "You're gonna break Zane, put the bowl down."

Dareth grinned in triumph, holding the spoon loosely in one hand, the bowl cradled in the other. "Does that mean that you are surrendering? Because...it sounds to me like..." His voice lowered just an octave or two, and he finished: "I've won this battle..."

I slumped down, exhausted into a foldable chair and let out a sigh, then giggling a little. "Dareth that wasn't a battle! That was an ambush...you stormed in here...took our breakfast mix and started throwing it all over the place! It was like..."

"A waffle tornado..." Zane finished, and I no longer took the situation seriously.

Dareth smirked. "Well maybe I am destined to be the ninja of waffle batter, and you my dear lady, will be my faithful partner in crime-er...I mean...justice."

I laughed. "Fine Dareth. You won. I admit it..." Then I added. "I love you you big dork."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "I know you do, babe, I know you do..."

I blushed and giggled into my hands, and Zane walked in between us.

"Okay you two, break it up, we need to clean this mess..." He pointed accusingly to the man wearing brown. "And you...having wasted all our material, will need to make more..."

Dareth pouted. "Elena started it..."

I scoffed. "My god, I did not!" I cried.

Zane put his hands on my shoulders. "Remain calm, dear sister, you and I both know him as a fool..."

I looked down at the ground, smiling sheepishly. "You are right...I shall start cleaning right away."

The snowy ninja smiled at me. "Thank you." And with surprisingly clean hands he tousled my pinned up hair affectionately. "You may play with your boyfriend when breakfast is complete."

With a small hint of bravery I shot him a smirk. "You do not have to permit me to do that brother...because I already intended to do so..."

X.X.X

Lloyd was very quiet.

Often Lloyd was among the loudest of the numerous sitting at the breakfast table but today he sat with his head resting upon it and his eyes shut tight.

I went to him after the others had dismissed themselves from the room and I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

"Lloyd sweetie?" I cooed. "Are you okay?"

With a snort of surprise he jerked his head upright and looked at me. "What?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and face. "Oh...yeah um...yeah uh...I...just didn't get a lot of sleep...I'm tired."

I offered him a smile. "You should go back to sleep for a little while, honey, it's still early. And I won't tell Sensei."

He returned my smile sleepily. "I might do that...thanks..."

He slowly stood, stretching a little bit. The moment was actually a little bit peaceful...until a freshly cleaned Dareth barged in.

"I don't know if it was just me...but your brother gave us permission to go play!" He took my hands and pulled me toward the exit of the room. "C'mon! Lets go wake up this city!"

I laughed, this time it was a real laugh and not just a giggle, and we both ran out into the bright morning sunshine to do exactly that.

In my mind a quote from The Lego Movie rang and I couldn't help but speak it aloud.

"Good morning city!"


	8. Chapter 7

P.I.X.A.L.

I was in the living room and Zane walked in shaking his head with a slight smile on his face. He took the seat right next to mine.

"Oh boy, those two are quite the ridiculous pair." He stated, putting an arm around my shoulders. "But it's cute I think...if not a little creepy..."

I suppressed a chuckle, merely offering him a smile back and leaning into his side. "Dareth is quite a strange human, but I think he is perfect for your sister. He makes her so happy."

He smiled down at me. "And that makes me happy...but you know what else would make me happy?"

I hummed in contemplation. "I'm not sure. Enlighten me."

"If you would accept my humble offer of a date...dinner...or...I guess lunch and a movie?"

If I was able to blush then certainly I would have. This time his asking was much less humble, (though some of that attitude still remained), and much more refined, making the situation as a while that much more appealing.

I didn't have the heart to tell him dinner would be a waste of time since I couldn't eat it.

I said yes, yes, one-thousand times yes.

X.X.X

**_Please forgive the painfully short chapter, trying to get to the point. XD_**


	9. Chapter 8

Alice

I needed a place to stay badly...

When I told the cop I was an orphan well I hadn't been kidding.

Those woods where I threw the party...that was my home...

Where I lived off of the wild plants and animals as if I was of no higher worth than they were.

And I was damn sick of living that way.

All the advertisements in the paper were not up to par with what I needed...what I needed was a generous roommate who would be willing to at least feed me...because whatever other expenses there may have been I did not have a job due to my lack of social security information...and therefore could not pay...

I was on the verge of a breakdown...not a mental one of course, I was too strong for that, but for sure I was ready to cry like a bitch.

I found a place to sit down at a little diner with cute little round tables outside and I sat and that is exactly what I did.

I mean I was tough...

But when you've lived the way I've lived being used, abused, and otherwise you just have to let it out sometime...

People were staring I knew, probably commenting on how dirty my clothes looked or my hair or my skin...

I didn't care anymore...

I just wanted some place to call home...

"No babe she's cryin', maybe we should leave her alone."

"She's upset yes, that must mean she needs help, and I shall oblige..."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing like a mother's...at least...I thought that's how a mother's voice might be.

I wiped pitifully at my eyes, trying not to look so weak. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..."

She laughed, it was a quiet laugh. "You sound just like Cole when I first met him...you know you can talk to me right?"

I shrugged in my seat, glancing at her a little warily. "But...I don't know you..."

She smiled. "I know you though. You are the woman my brother arrested. He told me you were quite interesting."

I scoffed. "Yeah he was pretty_ interesting_ too..." I stressed the word interesting to insinuate my slight bit of hostility toward him. "You are talking about Zane Julien aren't you?"

She sat before me. "Yes...but we are getting off topic. You are sad...and...is there any way I can help?"

I shrugged. "Probably not...I mean...unless you can find me a home then...no..."

She hummed. "Well...the renovations on my home will be completed soon...perhaps when it is finished you could come and stay with me?"

For a moment I couldn't believe my ears...she asked me to stay with her.

"Are you serious?" I asked, almost timidly.

She nodded happily, hair bobbing slightly. "Why would I not be? You seem nice to me." She pulled out a pen and wrote her address on a napkin. "I live here, and the renovations should be done in a week at least. I'll have a room made up for you."

I grinned ear to ear, then leaned forward and hugged her as tightly as I could without breaking her small form.

"Oh thank you so much Miss Julien!"

She patted me on the back. "Just call me Elena, honey. And you are very welcome."


	10. Chapter 9

Elena

"Oh wow! This place is huge!"

Alice was so happy that I let her stay with me, she hasn't stopped gushing about it since we had arrived.

"This is just sooooo amazing, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay."

I smiled at her. "It's no problem at all. And after the renovation there are more functional rooms...shall I show you to yours?"

She grinned back at me. "Sure!"

She seemed a little more happy to be here than most others would have been. It was sweet but strange over-all. I gestured her to follow me and I showed her the bedroom she would be staying in.

"Oh..." She breathed, walking in slowly. "I've never had my own bed before!" She flung herself upon it, curling up in the blankets.

A twinge of pity shot through my body when she said that, but I tried not to show it. Knowing how Cole was...and how similar these two seemed, she probably wasn't the type to accept pity lightly.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her. "That door over there leads to the bathroom and if you need anything just ask."

For a moment she said nothing.

"Um...this place...what was it before it was a house?"

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know...but I've been told by many it used to be a dance studio..."

Her smile grew only wider. "Really? Does that means it has built in speakers?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Actually...I believe it does."

"Yayyyyyyy! Oh my gosh I have got to try those once!" Her excitement toned down just a little. "That is if it's okay."

I shrugged. "Why not? It'd be good for parties."

She threw up her hands in triumph. "You are the freaking best! If we ever have a party, we have got to invite the Royal Blacksmiths! They would be soooooo jealous of my moves..."

She started to do a little jig to music only she could hear.

"Cole is the son of a Royal Blacksmith..." I stated, not really meaning to say it out loud.

She stopped dancing, narrowing her eyes at me. "You're kidding...the black ninja?"

"No I'm not kidding..." I told her. "He lives just across the street. I have a feeling you two will get along swimmingly."

"Is he as good a singer and dancer as his dad was?"

I hummed. "I...don't know...in all honesty...I've only ever seen him dance drunk..."

She grinned evilly. "I sense a challenge on my hands..."


	11. Chapter 10

Nya

I heard about the arrestee in Julien's woods.

Well...

I guess they weren't technically his but you get the idea right?

The party girl's name was Alice and she wasn't arrested under proper pretenses so they let her go.

She sounded cool according to Jay, and I wanted to meet her, so I entered the room where all the ninja sat and slammed my hands down on the coffee table where they all had their feet perched...(except Zane, who was respectful to the furniture).

"I think it would be nice to formally introduce ourselves to Elena's new roommate." I said bluntly.

"Why?" Jay asked, pouting. "There isn't much of a point, she knows us all..."

"Her describing what she knows from the news about us is not a formal introduction...especially not if she is at a police station after an arrest!" I grinned at him. "Besides...she hasn't met the lady of the house yet."

Kai sat up, placing his feet on the floor. "Why do you want to meet her so badly?"

I shrugged. "She sounded cool by what Jay said."

Cole scoffed. "Being "cool" and an "interesting character" are two different things, Nya."

"It's close enough to me, killer. And we're going, so get fixed."

Rolling his eyes, Cole stood along with Kai and they went to straighten themselves up for the visit.

Jay walked up to me.

"She's a little crazy." He warned. "Elena has been able to take rate her so far but she...she's a character..."

Zane chuckled, I jumped; he was so quiet I nearly forgot he was in the room. "That is quite the understatement. But she is like you Nya, free spirited. I think you will like her."

I winked at the white ninja. "Cool."

Kai and Cole re-entered, outfits looking less wrinkly and their hair not so messy from being lazy.

"Hope Elena is ready for guests..." Kai murmured.

Zane stood. "Don't be ridiculous, she is always welcoming. Though she frets if there is a mess...even a little one..."

Cole shrugged. "Oh well. She should see this place after a few hours of our video game marathons...lets go."

And we all made our merry way across the street to meet this new stranger.

I liked living in a house full of guys...

I always seemed to get my way.


	12. Chapter 11

Cole

Wasn't sure if I was just hearing things or not but the noise was so loud I could hear it from just outside our apartment.

We lived just across from the street from Elena naturally but usually it was so quite...

But now the very ground vibrated it seemed.

We knocked on her door and she opened it for us to realize that the noise was music, and it wasn't really all that loud...

The bass was just REALLY high.

"Hi guys." She greeted, still so shy and polite even though she was practically yelling at us. "Come on in the air is fine."

Her humor was significantly better than Zane's...I chuckled. "Are you sure the bass cannon won't drive us back?"

She shook her hands. "No you're safe."

We all entered and the music was playing at proper volume but the kick was enough to blow you eardrums...

I myself was somewhat desensitized to this because my dad was a musician and artist of nearly every kind and for a while he had me follow in his footsteps.

Now music was just a hobby and being a ninja cop was my full time job...

And don't laugh because it is a legitimate thing...

We sat down on her couches and looked about awkwardly.

"How are you faring with...Alice?" Zane asked his sister. "Is she tolerable?"

Elena smiled sweetly. "Yes. She is very nice. Before this place she didn't have a solid place to stay, so she is very gracious and courteous as well."

Lloyd grimaced with disbelief. "I would hardly call this courteous..."

"I agree!" Nya stated.

Just then, down the stairs came a young woman, about eighteen or so, rocking out to the music over the speakers.

She had blonde hair and slightly tanned skin and she was wearing some of Elena's less elegant clothing; an earthy greenish colored shirt paired with some skinnyish khakis that showed off her figure...

Which I was happy to admit I enjoyed.

Jay smiled like a dork, waving at her. "Hey Alice." He called.

She looked in his direction and grinned. "Sup' lightning rod?"

He shrugged. "Eh. Cop stuff."

She stuck out her tongue. "Yucky."

She turned off the music with a switch on one of the nearby walls and posed against it.

"So the whole crew is here, huh?" She glanced in Elena's direction. "You weren't kidding."

She chuckled sheepishly...actually it was more like a bashful giggle. "No, they're right across the street."

The supposedly named Alice walked up to Zane rather quickly, causing him to move backwards a couple of steps.

"Well hello there, snowy." She greeted. "Arrest any innocent people lately?"

Zane rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Ma'am I am very sorry about that. The um...the officers who had informed me of you and your situation were...cataclysmically under-trained...and based on their bad judgement I made a mistake..."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jeez I was just joking with ya." She patted him on the chest. "We're cool, just don't do it again...and if you freeze me again I will have your head."

Zane laughed back at her; it was one of those awkward laughs that he makes when he was watching a romantic movie...loud...obnoxious...and completely serious. "Haha. Okay."

She turned to Kai next. "So you are the pyro, huh?" She looked him up and down. "It suits you...and your hair."

He snorted. "Thanks."

"Who's the chick?" She questioned next, eyeing Nya.

"That's my sister Nya..." Kai said. "She was the one to drag us all here to meet and greet."

Alice smirked. "Pretty sexy. I will probably have to get your number later."

"Oh gosh..." Was Nya's reply.

Jay gawked at Alice incredulously. "N-n...no! You will not be getting her number later, she is taken by me."

Nya chuckled. "Calm down, Jay, she was only kidding..."

He nodded. "Right...right...okay..."

Alice stepped up to Lloyd, who stared at her with an odd look on his face.

They actually looked very similar to each other.

"Looks like we have a pair of soul twins in our midst." I joked.

She shot me a look. "No. I don't have any siblings. That I know of." She approached me, poking my chest. "And you are the almighty Cole Hence? Royal Blacksmith?"

I shook my head, sort of a yes and a no. "Not really...dancing and all that is really just a side thing..."

She grinned at me. "Then that means you are out of practice...and that means I could show you up on a dance floor."

I laughed once. "Baby, no one can out-dance me. I'm fabulous."

She looked me up and down, smirking. "Not nearly fabulous enough. You're too masculine to attract any men."

I saw Kai and Jay cover their mouths with their hands to stifle their giggles and I laughed again. "Pfff. Pretty funny...but I can play that game too. Because you aren't butch enough to attract any gals."

She shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just butch enough?"

"Touché...touché..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - Man...this chapter sucked. XD Idk I'm really just not too great at introductions so ordinary...So sorry I tried to get it over with so I could get on to the story. *cries*_


	13. Chapter 12

Cole

I was training...

Don't ask me why, I don't really know.

I always had a desire to improve my strength, get better at everything I did.

And the more tiers I added to this interactive sparring dummy the more complex my responses in attack in defense became.

Have you seen Kung-Fu Panda?

Well...

It was kinda like those things that spun in all different directions and each tier had a different amount of branches serving to mimic limbs or weaponry...

Yeah...

I hated that movie...

But yes, I was playing with one of those, it had ten tiers and I was holding my own.

It was really freaking hot in the basement that housed all of our training equipment, so I was not wearing my shirt, instead I had banished it to the corner of the room.

I had on a pair of fingerless gloves with light metal armor at the knuckles so they would not bruise upon contact with the dummy...

Thought the padding was wearing thin and my knuckles were raw and bloody anyway.

And I had my headphones in; they were blaring angry heavy metal music...which is actually not as angry as it seems if you listen closely to the words...

But the "action hero" aspect of the music helped drive me to work harder...if that makes any sense.

I heard knocking over my headphones...

But I ignored it.

I was going to conquer this tenth tier...

I was going to-

"COLE!"

The door slammed open and Jay was standing there glaring at me.

I stood, ripping the headphones from my ears.

"What the hell do you wa-"

And a branch of the top tier of my artificial enemy smacked me solidly on the right side of my face, knocking me to the ground with a painful thud.

Jay laughed uproariously, doubling over from lack of oxygen.

Dizzy, I lifted myself up into my knees, then sat, then finally stood.

"I was training..." I whispered angrily, panting. "You distracted me..."

He shrugged, still grinning like an idiot. "Sorry, but your dad is at the door for you."

"Shit..."

I went over to assess the damage done to my face in the mirror...

There was a huge gash on the high part of my cheekbone.

"Don't worry, bro, you're still pretty. Chicks dig the scars."

I shot daggers at him with my eyes. "I was supposed to beat it!"

He waved a hand at me dismissively. "You'll beat it next time, go talk to your dad."

I sighed. "Fine."

I stormed past him, not bothering to clean my wound, and I rushed to the front door, which, upon opening, was revealed to be occupied at the doorstep...

By my dad...

Lou Hence...

I grinned. "Dad! You didn't bother to use the doorbell?"

He scoffed. "Do not start with me, boy." He remained serious for half a second before laughing. "Don't be such a stranger, hug your old man."

I did, of course, and he leaned back, grimacing.

"You're sweaty, and shirtless, and you look like you've been hit pretty hard...should I question what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted?"

I pressed my palm to my forehead firmly. "I'm still a virgin dad, calm down."

All my perversions were no doubt inherited from my father, though he was much more gracious about them than I was.

"Well come in, we have a couch."

He rolled his eyes and we both went to sit down.

"Well first off, happy birthday, my boy."

"Oh lord...I was hoping you would forget..."

With finesse he shook his head. "Of course not, and I did not forget your gift either..."

"Dad...why?"

"Because you are my son and I love you. Do I need to write a song for you?"

I laughed, pinching my eyes. "No, it's fine."

"Good." He opened a huge plastic box, which I had failed to notice until now, and pulled out an electric guitar. "I prefer the acoustic myself, but I figured that you are younger and that you would enjoy how this sounds when playing."

I slumped in my seat. "Hell dad. It's awesome really...but I'm not musically inclined in that way...I dance, remember?"

He shrugged. "Oh yes, well, of course anyone can build upon their skills."

He was using my own mantra against me.

He placed the intricate instrument back in the box and locked it up, sliding it over to me.

"Now for my question...of course you know the Blacksmiths and I host the NinjaGo Talent Show every year?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Well...I was wondering if you could be a guest host this year. The fans of you and your friend's performance have come back every year hoping you would show and you never have..."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I would love to host for you..." I said. "But what day is it? I have to check for plans."

"It is two weeks from today."

I thought a moment.

Shit...

No plans.

"Yeah I can do it."

"Great!"

Another knock came at the door and I went to it, opening it to see Alice.

"Wow..." She said, looking me up and down. "Nice abs."

She was dressed somewhat artsy, a striped half shirt with a tight black undershirt, some white, tight jeans and a black fedora.

"I saw your dad come in here..." She said with a blush. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course she can!" My dad called, waving. "Hello, come sit with us."

She approached him. "Hello sir." She said, taking off her hat and holding it out to one side, while cupping her stomach with her free arm, bowing in a way only my dad could appreciate. "Pleased to meet you."

Finally we both were allowed to sit.

"We were just discussing the upcoming talent show." Lou said.

Alice smiled. "That's what I wanted to ask you about...I wanted to join...but I didn't really know how."

Lou smiled. "I'm sure I can add you to the list. What is your specialty?"

Alice interlaced her fingers. "I specialize in glitch dance."

I stared at her, not at all enlightened of what this genre of dance was. "What the heck is that?"

She turned to me, looking me up and down again and winking. "You'll just have to wait and see..."

"Oh!" Lou cried. "A tease. I like your little girlfriend, Cole."

"What!?" I cried. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Okay, son, whatever you say."


	14. Chapter 13

Alice

Elena was awfully kind to be letting me play my music over her speakers so often.

It was two weeks until the talent show an I was practicing my ass off.

"Doesn't...doesn't that hurt?" She asked me, grimacing as I twisted in a way that didn't really seem healthy for a normal human.

I stopped dancing for a moment. "Nah. I've been doing it since I discovered music."

She frowned, looking concerned. "I've only seen distortionists do that on TV..."

I shrugged. "Then I guess I'm a distortionist." I grinned. "I got to see Cole without his shirt today."

Elena blushed lightly. "Oh...?"

"Yeah. He's pretty sexy. He's well built. But he seems like a hothead..."

She smiled. "He is nice though. He rarely gets angry, actually..."

I scoffed. "You know what I realized? I'm talking to you about boys...but then I remembered that you don't like people like Cole, you have a thing for the dorky martial arts teacher down the street. The kinda chunky guy with brown hair?"

She blushed harder now. "H-he isn't dorky, he's nice!"

"You just love big fluffy dooooorks!" I sung, prancing around her. "You two are the cutest!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Yeah you are like two puzzle pieces that for perfectly even though they weren't made to fit. It's like..."

My philosophical moment ended and I just laughed. "Though I could not imagine you two ever having kids..."

She shook her head. "Oh no...I am not ready for that responsibility yet..."

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you don't mean you aren't ready to have sex?"

She was nearly blood red now. "Th...that too..."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Zane would kill him..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So he's an overprotective brother too?"

She nodded. "Of course. He just doesn't want me to get hurt. But I know Dareth wouldn't do that."

"You're just lucky you have people to look out for you." I shrugged. "I have no family...not that I know about..."

She stood then, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "That's okay...we can be your family if you like."

She was too sweet. People weren't supposed to be nice and loving during times such as these.

People were selfish and rude and greedy and unforgiving...

I steeled myself before speaking.

"You must've grown up on the wrong side of the galaxy...you're way too kind."

"Then I guess you can consider me...alien."


End file.
